


In the bed

by GraySun



Series: Manga Fanfic [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: 在床上的他們。事實：這只是一輛看到漫畫連載再開太過開心的車。





	In the bed

**Author's Note:**

> 片段，肉，應該不太可能雷同，如果有歡迎提出會做修改//

 

_那個男人被操得熟透了。_

白皙的皮膚泛著不自然的紅，眼角掛著淚，凌亂的金髮四散在柔軟的床鋪上，那顆他原本抱著的枕頭已經不知道被扔到了哪裡去。  
沃里克張著嘴發出喘息。尼克湊近了點感受到沃里克呼出的溫度潮濕又灼熱，他彷彿能聽見了沃里克所有的呻吟，他感受著那每一分自耳廓處傳入心臟的溫度。

  
自己的，沃里克的。我的，你的。 _ **我們的。**_

  
他可以感覺到沃里克在尖叫，在他每一次深入對方體內最柔軟的那處，腸壁繳的更緊，身體不由自主的顫抖，當他低頭啃噬喉嚨上漂亮的突起，他可以感受到那不同以往的震動頻率，他知道這個男人正在感受美好的高潮，他為此笑了起來。  
尼克抬高了沃里克的臀部，用更兇狠的姿態由上往下進入他，還在感受射精高潮的男人掙扎了起來，漂亮修長的雙腿在尼克的手中掙動，試圖逃脫這種膩人的折磨。  
他大聲喊著男人的名字，一串淚珠被逼出眼眶，但徒勞無功。那個黑髮的東方男人一下操的比一下更重。一股難以忍受的衝動從腹部傳來，有別於射精的快感他很清楚那是什麼，他崩潰的大聲啜泣感覺到尿液歡快的迫不及待的衝出尿道，在已經足夠狼藉的床鋪上增添一筆不可言說的污漬。  
他摀著臉的手被拉開，感覺到有人模糊不清的喊著自己的名字。

  
_**沃里克⋯⋯** _

  
那個男人放下拉高他臀部的手，一邊在他體內射出精液一邊鍥而不捨的挺動著，像是要讓他整個腸道都沾滿自己的體液方才罷休，同時還執拗的要親吻著沃里克的唇，他多想狠狠咬下那在他口中肆意妄為的舌頭，但後頸處有隻溫暖又粗糙的手在不停摩挲，於是他只是閉上了眼也探出舌尖，回應那個索求的吻， **充滿了縱容與愛意。**

**Author's Note:**

> 2015的夏季新番(應該是吧?) 我卻今天才掉坑  
> 動畫沒有第二季就算了漫畫還一副要腰斬了的樣子(嚇哭  
> 在糧少到自己宛如要凍死在極圈的時候  
> 猛然看見今年七月連載再開的消息  
> 感動到克制不了自己興奮的新發了輛車
> 
> 自己非常喜歡尼沃的CP攻受屬性  
> 但說實話私心希望兩人之間第一次的SEX是沃尼  
> 第二次沃里克被上到生活不能自理後(???)  
> 才是尼沃居多，偶爾換換口味來個沃尼  
> 然後為自己每次都會站到冷CP的屬性點蠟  
> 對，主流CP果不其然是沃尼呢仰天哭泣
> 
> 短短一篇肉，毫無前因後果，希望大家食用愉快。


End file.
